Traditional design displays are known and typically purchased as an immobile item, such as for example a snow globe, keychain, name tag, lithograph, image, or the like. However, such traditional systems typically lack any personalization, or value-added aspects beyond what is displayed on the design itself. As discussed below, the current invention describes generally an oscillating design display system that may be personalized not only to a specific individual, but may be virtually anything of a functional weight and size. In addition, such personalized designs (1) may include value-added features such as the incorporation of movement, perhaps oscillatory movement, for aesthetic enjoyment and a system of solar power to drive such movement. The foregoing problems regarding conventional design display systems and processes may represent a long-felt need for an effective solution to the same. While implementing elements may have been available, actual attempts to meet this need may have been lacking to some degree. This may have been due to a failure of those having ordinary skill in the art to fully appreciate or understand the nature of the problems and challenges involved. As a result of this lack of understanding, attempts to meet these long-felt needs may have failed to effectively solve one or more of the problems or challenges here identified. These attempts may even have led away from the technical directions taken by the present inventive technology and may even result in the achievements of the present inventive technology being considered to some degree an unexpected result of the approach taken by some in the field.